Full Moon
by AnotherObsessedFangirlWriter
Summary: {au, jacob and pack centric, oc x jacob pairing, sis fic } Emmaleigh Swan is the 19 year old sister of Bella Swan. When her sister gets married, and starts a family, moving to Alaska with Edward and her daughter Renesmee, she moves in with her father, and Jacob not only imprints on her, but finds himself wondering why he never noticed her before. Can the wolf tame the wild cat? r
1. Chapter 1

Having an older sister is like having a built in best friend. You have someone to share your secrets with, you have someone to talk to when the parental units just won't suffice, and you have someone to steal clothing from..

Unless of course, you're me, Emmaleigh Marie Swan, younger sister of Bella Swan. Then you have to worry about your sister getting the guy you're madly in love with's attention and stealing his heart before he even realizes you're alive.

Which is exactly what happened to me when we were probably 10, 9 and 8 respectively. I know, I know.. Melodramatic, nobody knows who their true love is at 8, yada, yada, yada. Well shut the fuck up, because I did!

See, there's this guy we both grew up with named Jacob. And ever since I could remember? He's been the Ken to my Barbie.. Mentally, of course, I've never told him this, I'm not a complete freaking crazy.

It's just too bad he didn't feel the same way about me. Over time, I just sort of forgot about it, I suppose, I grew up, I coped as best as I could, limiting my visits back to Forks to few and far between, staying with Mom and Phil when Bells moved there permanently.

Which would have been great, really, if Fate hadn't had another plan in mind for me, apparently.

It's my freshman year in college, and my mom and sister are both insisting that my dad wants to see more of me, that they think it'd be nice if I moved to Forks with my dad, who's alone in the house again, seeing as how Bella's married now, and she's moved to Alaska, and most likely, she's not ever going to move back to Forks.

Visit, she might.. But moving back, she won't.

And this time?

I will NOT be trying to get Jacob Black's undying affection. I could give two shits less whether he notices my puny pathetic existance on this earth or not.

Forks Washington, Here I Come

She stepped out into the lobby of Port Angeles Airport, and was about to drop all of her suitcases, when she was pulled into a hug by her older sister, Bella, who was visiting their father for a week.

"So.. You finally caved." Bella asked, stepping back, looking at the young woman her younger sister turned into, deep dark tan, warm brown eyes, long and wavy dark hair, full lips, curvy.. "Wow.. I remember when we used to chase each other with shovels in dad's back yard."

"Me too." Emmaleigh admitted as she tugged on the low rise skinny jeans she wore, gave her top a little more of a zip. Couldn't have her dad worrying over her, she didn't want him to think she wasn't daddy's little girl anymore.

"You make me sick though.. Those abs."

" I took a few dance and fitness classes.. Turns out I could make a pretty damn good stripper if I chose to." Emmaleigh said, smirking, then giggling as her sister gaped at her for a moment, before adding, "God, Bella, relax. It was a joke." and fluffing her older sister's hair, giving a cheeky wink as she walked ahead of Bella through the airport.

"This better work, Alice." Bella muttered to herself as she watched her younger sister with a mix of amusement and concern. Sure she seemed okay.. But there was just something about the look in her eyes just now..

She shoved the thought to the back of her mind, people went a little crazy when they were in college, or so she'd heard.

Being immortal now, she didn't have that particular woe.

She'd caught up to her sister when their father finally got the car parked and after a look at Emmaleigh, who he hadn't seen since he'd flown to Florida for her graduation last spring, along with the Cullens, he smiled, hugged her and said "I'm glad you decided to come and stay here, go to college here."

Emmaleigh flashed her father a bright smile and hugged him as she said quietly, "I didn't want you to be alone in the house again, daddy."

"Well, if that's all your stuff, then let's get home. I actually just got a call in, Em.. Are you going to be alright while I'm at the station?"

"Dad.. I'm 19.. How much trouble can I get into here?" Emmaleigh asked, thinking it was a perfectly innocent question, wondering why Bella and her father exchanged worried glances for a moment.

"And again, people, another joke.. Seriously, you act as if this place is freaking dangerous or something.. I mean it's what.. 2 crimes a year, maybe? Sounds pretty peaceful to me."

As she slunk ahead of them out of the airport, Bella nudged her father and said quietly, "She has no idea."

"I didn't tell her anything about the stuff that happened to you and Edward, the Cullens. She'd have laughed at me and asked me to share the pot, Bella. It is a little bit outrageous."

"Yeah, wow.. This is a really, really small town.. Daddy, was Forks this small last time I visited?" she asked from the backseat about 10 minutes and one block from home. He chuckled and nodding said "Actually, Emmaleigh, yeah."

Emmaleigh nodded, stretching lazily. She hadn't been here since she was maybe 12. That was the summer Jacob noticed her older sister, and that was the final nail in the coffin for her, really. She'd moved to their moms and hadn't been back since.

Now, oddly enough, she found herself wondering what was Jacob doing?

And inwardly kicking herself as she did so. The car pulled into the driveway of her father's house and they got out, unloading the trunk and it's overstuffed contents.

From the porch, Alice called out, "Wow.. and I thought I had a lot of clothes."

"Sadly, Alice.. This is mostly shoes."

"Ahh, girl after my own heart." Alice smiled warmly as she asked, "So.. How have you been?"

"Great, actually. Ready to start classes, actually." Emmaleigh admitted as she said "Bet you guys are excited, moving to Alaska."

"We're looking forward to it." Bella admitted as Edward's arms slid around her, adding, "So, when are you starting classes at Port Angeles University?"

"Next week. Gonna kind of take a few days and settle in or something." Emmaleigh said as she added, "I'm going to major in Cosmetology, I think, maybe open a salon or something when I'm done."

"So you'll really be giving little old ladies pink hair, huh?" Bella teased as Emmaleigh scowled momentarily and then said "Most likely, yes."

After a few more moments, Bella and Edward, Alice, left, and Emmaleigh flopped beside her father on the couch, noisily.

"So, daddy.."

"What's up?"

"Anything on television?"

"Yeah, there's a game on. Do you wanna watch it with me?"

'Yeah, I'm kinda a night owl." Emmaleigh admitted as her father nodded knowingly, then turned on the television, finding the game.

And outside, a patrolling Jacob Black caught the scent before he realized what was even really happening. The night air filled with the heavy scent of wild strawberries and vanilla, and before he realized what he was doing, he was running down the scent, mouth watering. When he found himself at the back of Charlie Swan's house, he paced in the wooded clearing immediately behind it, wondering what the fuck kind of screw up this was..

He hadn't imprinted on Bella, and he hadn't imprinted on Nessie, her child with Edward as Alice had supposedly seen happening.

So why then was he standing in the woods behind Bella's dad's house?

Emmaleigh just happened to be walking into the kitchen to grab a drink and maybe make herself some nachos, when she saw the giant wolf standing in the woods.

"Whoa.. Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a huge wolf.. In our backyard..."

"Well don't go out the door, Emmaleigh." Charlie warned as he stood, walked to the window. He realized who said wolf was, being fully aware now of the wolf pack among the quileute tribe, and vampires, so he said nothing, instead smiled to himself.

"He's probably more scared of you than you are of him." Charlie mused as Emmaleigh backed up and shaking her head said "Doubtful, Daddy."

The howl the wolf cried out into the night, however, sounded like a sad one, a cry of longing, and biting her lower lip, Emmaleigh found herself drawn to the patio door.. She'd stepped outside before she realized it, and was standing directly in front of the large wolf, nachos in hand, eating as she studied the large animal up close and personal, wearing a long and baggy red and black plaid shirt, bare legged, bare footed, even though it was already a great deal colder, considering it was October.

The wolf howled again, and she jumped back a little.

"I, uhh.. Are you hungry maybe?" she asked cautiously, her long thin fingers moving through her wild and long dark brown hair, catching in it as she bit her lower lip.

"_Is that you, Emmaleigh? Wow.. I haven't seen you since we were kids.. And yes, I'm hungry, but I don't want the nachos, babe." _Jacob thought to himself as he stepped forward, nuzzling his cool wet nose against her bare upper thigh, making her giggle as she raked a nacho through cheese and held it down to him. "Not too many of those though. Nachos probably aren't a wolf friendly food.. Especially when there's half a jar of jalapenos in the cheese." she said quietly as she really looked at the wolf's eyes. If she blinked, they almost looked human.

She shook her head. "And that's why you don't drink the worm in the bottom of the bottle at a frat party." she mumbled to herself as she sat down beneath a tree, on a piece of the trunk, nibbling on her lower lip as she absent mindedly stroked the wolf's fur.

"Nope, nothing the slightest bit odd about this, no sirree." she said aloud as the wolf licked her cheek and then her hand where she had some cheese left from her nachos.

About 5 howls filled the night and the wolf leaned in, licked her cheek again and nudged her towards her house when she'd stood, watched her walk in before it took off into the woods.

"Umm, daddy?"

"Yes?"

"That wolf.. Nevermind.. It's crazy, even for my standards, and I've done some seriously crazy things." she muttered as she gave her father a kiss on top of his head from behind him, then announced, "Going up to bed, daddy."

"Night.. And Emmaleigh, it's nice to have you here."

"It's nice being here, dad." Emmaleigh admitted as she walked up to her room, flopped onto the bed, rolling onto her back.

"Nothing weird about what just happened outside at all." she mused as she got in the covers, shoved the pillow over her head to get some had to be jet. lag. And that's what she'd keep telling herself too, definitely. The eyes of that wolf looked human and if she had to swear by it, they looked familiar in some odd sort of way. But werewolves didn't exist. That stuff was made up, tales told to keep kids from playing in the woods after dark and getting lost or hurt.

Right?

Jacob emerged from the bushes, phased back to his human form as Leah and Seth, the other members of his pack asked, "Wel?"

"It wasn't Nessie.. Or Bella.. Alice must have seen the wrong Swan."

"What do you mean, man.. The only one left is Emmaleigh and she NEVER comes to Forks." Paul stated as Embry nodded in agreement.

"Well apparently she does now." Jacob said as he sank down onto a log, stared at his hands.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Jared stated to Quil who slipped him a 20 and then said to Jacob, "Walk it off, big guy, walk it off."

"Whoa.. You two bet on this?"

"When you didn't imprint on Ness after seeing her when she was here, yeah.. We all kind of figured it had to be Emmaleigh, Jake."

"Why though? I mean she hardly ever came around."

"Because, you kissed her that one time, and it's all you freaking talked about for weeks after. We got sick of hearing about it, actually." Embry joked as Jacob thought about it and smiled.

So he'd essentially wasted the last four years of his life.. Typical dumb luck.

Now, he just had to figure out a way to get himself into Emmaleigh's life. That couldn't be too hard, right? He had to hope not, because seeing her tonight only sort of woke up any and all old feelings that he'd dutifully shoved aside when they were kids because he didn't want to give her the wrong impression or hurt her, and he didn't want to make Charlie mad either. Emmaleigh was after all, the baby of the family.

"Apparently, she's moved in with Charlie. Something about she didn't want him alone in the house since Bella, Edward and Renesmee are all moving to Alaska, to keep the Volturi off their backs and ours." Jacob stated as he leaned against the trunk of a tree, trying to figure this whole thing out. Alice's visions weren't always stunningly accurate, but she had seen him imprinting on a member of Bella's family. When Bella announced that Renesmee was her daughter he'd gotten slightly hopeful, though not as hopeful as he'd thought he'd be.

When he hadn't imprinted on Nessie, he'd sort of thought that maybe she saw it wrong. But in the back of his mind, even if he didn't dare admit it, he'd hoped that it'd be Emmaleigh. Because after everything he went through with Bella, it sort of made him realize that maybe he'd only thought he loved her, and he'd been displacing the feelings felt for Emmaleigh onto her older sister, seeing as how Emmaleigh wasn't readily available.

And now that she was, he found himself wondering what he'd seen in Bella in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Bella is NOT my favorite Twilight character. And everybody's been doing these amazing sis fics, I wanted to join in the fun. There will be occasional Bella bashing, so if you don't agree with it, or the fact that Nessie is NOT Jake's imprint, my original character is, then yeah, you won't like the story.  
**

**Story is set POST SERIES. It will be pack and Jacob / oc centric. Meaning I won't be writing in the Cullens too terribly often, this is sort of an alternate life/imprint/ending for Jacob, who happens to be my favorite wolf. ;p**

**Jacob, by the way, is 20 and Emmaleigh is 19, a freshman in college. **

**Those of you still reading, who wanted Jacob to imprint on someone other than a baby maybe, I love you all. If you want me to keep this one going, please do review. No flames, please? I wasn't sure about posting this one on here, as people tend to have epic bitch fits if you bash Bella or pair Jacob with anyone but her annoying ass or Nessie.**

**This is just a look at what might have been IF Bella had a sister and Jacob had not imprinted on Nessie. It will be hella fluffy, slightly sexy/provocative, and mostly humor. **

**Anyway, yeah.. Nobody get mad at me, this is just a scenario that's been dying to be written by me for a while now, so I decided to go for it finally. **


	2. Chapter 2

She stretched lazily as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes, looking around at the room. She'd spent half the night last night decorating it, making it her own, there were no traces of her older sister's boring and utilitarian style in it anymore. Her posters hung on every wall, most of them vintage classic rock band photos, and she'd strung up colorful paper lanterns that she'd taken from Bella's wedding reception, kept in her old room back in Florida when her mom and Phil moved there.

Her sketches and photographs lined the wall over the mattress that now sat on the floor, because being clumsy and a wild sleeper, she'd stopped using bed frames when she was probably about 13 and nearly broke her arm when she'd fallen off the top bunk of the bunk beds in the room she'd been sharing with her sister at their mom's at the time. Above that mattress, her hand crafted 'canopy' hung, the lace and tulle framing her bed, sort of isolating it from the rest of the room.

Her clothes and shoes practically burst from the closet now, and her books were stacked in a corner haphazardly. Her laptop, cell phone, glasses and radio sat on the pale white desk in front of the window, and it actually did feel cozy. Then there was her vanity table, an old desk dragged down from the attic last night, and it was full of makeup, perfume, hair styling utensils.

It was definitely a lot more lived in looking than Bella's version of the same room had ever been and the thought made Emmaleigh smile as she stood and stretched gracefully, slinking to the closet, grabbing some jeans, a pale blue cardigan and a white tank top, her slide on brown boots. "Wonder if dad's awake?" she mused to herself as she slipped down the stairs, and into the kitchen where she found a note from her father saying he'd had to go in to work, a case came in really early, but he'd take her to this small diner when he got home for something to eat so maybe they could catch up.

"And now, I have absolutely nothing to do." she mused as she grabbed a box of cereal, then the milk from the fridge, her nose crinkling when she realized the milk was sour. "Dad, seriously.. Do you do any sort of grocery shopping?" she muttered as she opened the other side of the refridgerator and then the cabinets all around the kitchen, gaping at how barren they were.

"Well then.. Suppose I'm going to the grocery store. Because there are just some things I cannot live without." she muttered as she grabbed keys her father's old truck, and then her purse. "All this for a fucking bowl of cereal, seriously." she grumbled as she walked out into the morning chill, and immediately raced back in, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Fuck me sideways, it's cold out there." she grumbled as she ran up the stairs, grabbed a thicker sweater to go over her cardigan. She hadn't realized just how cold it did get here in late fall, early winter, or she'd have definitely bought herself a bomber jacket, something.

Knocking at the door had her raising a brow, and when she threw it open seconds later, she found herself looking waay up at a much taller, much more handsome Jacob Black.

"Move, Black, I'm on a mission."

He snickered and then asked, "Really."

"Really. There's no fucking food in this house and a girl must have her coco puffs in the morning." Emmaleigh said as she tried to ignore the way her throat kept wanting to close up, or the way her eyes kept finding his eyes, or.. Basically everything about him.

Nope, wasn't gonna happen. Not again. She'd outgrown that crush.. Hadn't she?

"Are you okay there, Em?" Jacob asked, watching her looking at him, smiling a little, biting his lower lip. "I,uhh, yeah.. And if you won't move, or tell me what you're doing here, then you're coming with me." she said as she grabbed his hand, swearing under her breath as he chuckled and asked, "Where?"

"The grocery store, damn it."

"It's like 8 am."

"And? I want cereal. So shut up and drive, Black." she said as she tossed him the keys to the truck that he'd driven last with Bella as a passenger. He looked at her and she said "I'm not good with stick shifts.. I mean I can drive 'em, but I'd really rather not."

"Oh. So you need a driver then."

"Damn it, Black, seriously? You're gonna pick an argument with someone who needs her bowl of coco puffs and at least two big mugs of black coffee BEFORE she's had said things? Do you just wanna die?" Emmaleigh asked in amusement as he laughed and said "Nope, I just know that there's probably not a lot you can do, shorty."

The nickname had her pouting, because he'd started calling her that when he'd ultimately friendzoned her all those years ago as a kid. She hid it, however, and then snapped her fingers in front of his face as she asked, "And now I'm gonna ask you.. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Jacob said as he started the truck and backed down the driveway, laughing as she went for the radio, turning it on, singing along to an Aerosmith song playing on it. "You're a good singer."

"My voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard, but hey, I'll take it." Emmaleigh joked as she asked, "So.. How've you been since I saw you last?"

"I've been okay." Jacob said as he asked, "What about you?"

"Good. Florida was pretty awesome. But dad needs me here with him now, he won't admit it, but he kinda gets lonely. Just waiting to start college next week, I'm sort of taking this week to rest and get settled." Emmaleigh said as she looked at him, then said quietly, "I heard about you and the thing with my sis, and I wanted to say I was sorry.. She's not.. She's stupid is what she is.. I mean I like Edward, but, she's the one who did all the sacrificing. I think that it should be a two way street, ya know?"

Jacob nodded and then said quietly, "It really didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I mean yeah, at first.. But it just sort of made me realize that I didn't feel what I thought I felt." as he shrugged and smiled to himself. Same sweet nature she'd always had. Same open bubbly honesty. And apparently, the same feisty stubborn streak.

This made him happy.

"So... It's fucking cold here." she pouted as he asked, "Do you want me to turn the heat up?"

"Nah, for some reason, it's warm and toasty in the truck." she muttered, realizing how warm his skin was. She gasped as she looked at him and said "You're burning up! Why in the hell did you let me drag you into this?"

He panicked and then said quietly, "Because I'm not sick.. I just stay like this when it's cold out. Guess my skins thicker or something." as he looked at her. If she didn't buy it, he'd either have to tell her the truth about him now, and risk losing her, or best worst case scenario, he might get a little TLC out of the deal. Personally, he hoped it'd be the latter and not the first thing.

Because he wasn't even supposed to be seeing her, but what Uley didn't know wouldn't kill him, Jacob figured.

She felt his forehead, their bodies brushing against each other in the small closed in space and said with a worried tone, "Are you sure you feel okay?"

"Yes, Em, I'm fine, I promise." Jacob said quietly as he looked at her, licking his lips. Her scent was all around him, it was driving him nuts right now and it was taking literally every bit of will power he had not to lean in and kiss her.

"Okay, alright. I was just making sure." Emmaleigh muttered as she bit her lower lip, slid her legs onto the seat beside her, remaining in the middle of the truck, close to him, mostly because he was warm and she was not. They pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store just a few minutes away from the reservation and she said "So.. Let's go find food, shall we?" as she playfully bumped against him, making him bump against her.

Paul was at work when they walked in and he quickly grabbed Jacob and hissed, "Are you fucking nuts? You imprinted her, Jake, you know the rules."

"And I'm going to be careful." Jacob insisted as Paul watched her grabbing things, putting them into a shopping cart, nudging Jacob as he said "Wow. She actually turned out pretty damn cute."

"Lahote, don't even think about it."

"Oh I'm not. Just an observation." Paul mused as he called her name, watched her turn around. She blinked and then said "Paul?"

"Yeah. Don't I get a hug, tiny?" he asked, mostly to make Jake's inner jealous wolf surface. The petite curvy brunette skipped over and hugged Paul as she said in amusement, "That scar over your eye from the rock I pegged you with healed nicely, I see."

"Mhmm. And all is forgiven. I kinda get why you did it. I mean I was picking on Jake." Paul said with a wink as Emmaleigh blushed a little and gave him a slightly dirty look before asking Jacob, "Hey, umm.. Where's the coffee?"

"I'll show you." Jacob said as he gave Paul one last warning glare, slid his arm around Emmaleigh's waist and lead her down the aisle where the coffee was. "How in the hell do you drink that stuff?"

"It gives me energy."

"So does an energy drink. "

"Those are gross." Emmaleigh said as they grabbed the coffee and then she grabbed a few boxes of candy, throwing them into the shopping cart. "So.. What were you at my dad's for?"

"Well, I heard you were coming back, I kinda wanted to see you." Jacob admitted as Emmaleigh smiled at him then said with a casual shrug, "Cool.. You don't have other plans I'm keeping you from though, right?"

"Not really."

She nodded and after paying for the food, they left the supermarket, and she flopped down onto the couch in her father's den a little while later, turning on the tv, watching a movie that was playing, while thinking about seeing Jacob again. And reminding herself she was over her childish crush on the guy. But even as she thought this, she knew it not to be true.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Bella is NOT my favorite Twilight character. And everybody's been doing these amazing sis fics, I wanted to join in the fun. There will be occasional Bella bashing, so if you don't agree with it, or the fact that Nessie is NOT Jake's imprint, my original character is, then yeah, you won't like the story.  
**

**Story is set POST SERIES. It will be pack and Jacob / oc centric. Meaning I won't be writing in the Cullens too terribly often, this is sort of an alternate life/imprint/ending for Jacob, who happens to be my favorite wolf. ;p**

**Jacob, by the way, is 20 and Emmaleigh is 19, a freshman in college. **

**Those of you still reading, who wanted Jacob to imprint on someone other than a baby maybe, I love you all. If you want me to keep this one going, please do review. No flames, please? I wasn't sure about posting this one on here, as people tend to have epic bitch fits if you bash Bella or pair Jacob with anyone but her annoying ass or Nessie.**

**This is just a look at what might have been IF Bella had a sister and Jacob had not imprinted on Nessie. It will be hella fluffy, slightly sexy/provocative, and mostly humor. **

**Anyway, yeah.. Nobody get mad at me, this is just a scenario that's been dying to be written by me for a while now, so I decided to go for it finally. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Haha, really funny, buddy. I'm sure you're a real gas at parties." Emmaleigh rolled her eyes as she held the phone away from her ear and then snickering said casually, "Ya know.. If you really wanna make a girl hot.. Calling and doing a ton of heavy breathing is clearly not the way to go." as she looked at the caller id.

She slammed the phone down when she heard the voice of the heavy breather. It was calm, quiet and maybe more than a little bit creepy to be honest. "It's just a small town, Emmaleigh, people have to get their jollies somehow." she reminded herself as she paced, twisting a lock of her long dark hair around her finger, glaring at the phone on the wall in the kitchen, daring it to ring again.

She didn't really know what she'd do if it did, but.. She figured that the poker sitting beside the fireplace could come in handy. The gun over the mantle was out, she didn't know how to load or even aim the damn thing, she wasn't really trying to learn, either. A scowl played across her lips as the phone rang again, and picking it up she snapped "What the fuck? Seriously? We just.." and she groaned inwardly as she heard her older sister on the other end of the line. "Bells.. Hi?"

Bella raised a brow at the phone she held in her hand, then waited a moment, asked Edward, "Can you tell what she's thinking? She's acting afraid."

"What is it?" Emmaleigh asked as Bella said "Just wanted to see if you were liking it at dads.. Just wanted to talk to you, sis."

"Oh. Good.. Because you know how big of a scaredy cat I turn into around Halloween. I swear to Christ, Bells, this entire week.. It's been.. Weird." Emmaleigh blurted as Bella looked at the slim black phone in her hand in concern and asked, "Define weird, sis."

"As in some strange guy showing up and basically following me and this girl I'm in cosmetology training with around the mall in Port Angeles two or three times this week when we went out for lunch? And there's the calls that idiots make this time of year.. It's nothing Bella, pretty sure of it." Emmaleigh blurted, kicking herself for even mentioning it, because hearing herself say it now, she must have sounded like a neurotic little baby who couldn't handle herself, not a very confident and aware 19 year old who was probably a lot better at handling herself, in her own personal opinion at least, than her sister ever dreamt of being.

Not that she hated her sister, of course.. But her sister just never really thought shit through before going off and doing it. And she often got herself into really weird and really stupid messes that could clearly have been avoided, had she just been observant, aware of her surroundings, the people in her life. Then again, everybody had their flaws.. Emmaleigh of course, had a lot more than Bella did, if you were to really ask her.

And she knew herself, she wasn't above getting into messes herself, she'd been in quite a few. But this, this creeped out feeling she'd been having the entire second week at her dads.. If she weren't so damn stubborn and strong, she'd be knocking on the door of Billy Black right this second. She distinctly felt like someone was toying with her and quite frankly, she didn't really like it, not in the slightest.

Bella gave a little raised brow, mouthed what her sister just told her to Alice who groaned and then mouthed, "That's not good.. Remember what I saw, Bella. If Jacob's not allowed near her soon.." as Bella nodded and then asked, "Sis.. Do I seriously hear the theme song for the Walking Dead? No fucking wonder you're spooked right now, sheesh. Turn that off and find something else.. You remember how you used to be at night when we were little.. It's just the show making you paranoid.."

"Right.. You're probably right." Emmaleigh muttered as she walked the hallway of the dimly lit house, mentally kicking herself. She had herself all worked up over nothing. If her dad were here right now, he'd laugh his ass off, most likely, hell Emmaleigh wanted to laugh at herself, right now. She hung up the phone and poured herself a cup of the tea she'd just finished making, stood at the window, drinking it as she watched the almost dark gray clouds outside, biting her lower lip. This storm had been trying to brew all day and she found herself just hoping to all hell that it waited until her dad was home at least.

The sensation of being watched, yet again washed over the curvy 19 year old and she grabbed the biggest steak knife in her father's knife holder, by the double sink in the kitchen, raised it. Walking into the den, she grumbled at herself as she cut off the replay of The Walking Dead she'd been watching as she mimicked something her father constantly teased her about, her 'obsession' with horror, and how that's why she constantly found herself paranoid.

However, the feeling of being watched didn't just go away within a few minutes, even as she sat down onto the couch, bowl of ramen noodles in hand, the days episode of General Hospital that she'd missed because of class, on. No, it just seemed to get more omnient. So by the time the lights in the house began to flicker and the storm that'd been brewing outdoors all day long actually came and picked up intensity, she was in full blown freak out mode.

"I'm 19 fucking years old, for Christ sakes. It's just a fucking storm, and I'm still a little creeped out by being alone in a new place when dad's at work. That's fucking it, it has to be." she said to herself as she paced the living room, the house phone in her hand, glaring at it, talking herself out of calling someone, anyone just so the panic that gripped her currently would go away or something. "I'm clearly being ridiculous. There's nothing happening, there's nobody following me and it's only a little storm."

And she'd have been fine with that too, if the lights hadn't chosen that exact moment to all go out, leaving her in total freaking darkness. " Fuck this." she grumbled as she texted her dad asking if the power was off at the station. After a few seconds, in which she had absolutely no doubt in her mind he was probably either laughing his ass off at her being paranoid, or worrying himself sick about her, he finally texted back that yes they were, they were out all over town and that if she got scared, there were candles and matches in the table in the hallway.

Pacing her living room, she passed a mirror in the hallway, with the moon shining in on it through the window, and she gasped as she could almost swear that for a split second, someone with burning reddish eyes and really, really pale skin was standing right behind her, only to be gone when she turned around, wielding the knife in front of her, raised in the air.

"Okay, that's it.. There's no explaining away thinking you see a person inside your damn house." she bit her lower lip as she heard the door being knocked on. "Who's there?"

Jacob raised a brow, his senses going into overdrive as he asked, "Are you okay?"

The door opened instead, with his petite and curvy imprint of course wearing the oversized red and black plaid shirt, pretty much nothing else, but holding probably the biggest steak knife he'd ever seen, in her hands. "Wow.."

Emmaleigh didn't think, instead she pulled him inside, slamming the door shut behind them as she called out boldly, "My boyfriend's here and he'll beat the shit out of you."

Jacob raised a brow but kept quiet as Emmaleigh found the candles and matches in the hallway table and explained, "Just before you got here.. I thought I saw someone behind me.. But they disappeared before I could stab them."

"Huh?"

"It's been a really, really weird week, okay, Black? Don't give me that nuthouse bound look. Just hush, grab the rifle from the mantle and follow me.. I'm gonna find whoever that was behind me and.."

"That's not a good idea, Em."

"Do you have a better one, Jakey?" Emmaleigh asked dryly as he shook his head and then his stronger sense of smell picked up the distinct smell of a leech somewhere in the distance.. But if it had been in the house before, it wasn't now.

He grabbed her hand and then said "C'mon. Dad sent me to check on you because of the storm and the power outage, Charlie's working an accident near the res so he got concerned.. Go put on some pants and let's get the hell out of here."

"Jacob?"

"Go." Jacob said as he looked around the den and then the kitchen, checked the doors, wondering just how in the hell the leech managed to get inside the house.

Once they were in the truck, headed towards La Push, he asked her quietly, "The guy you saw.."

"It was so fucking creepy, Jake.. His eyes were like.. Red." Emmaleigh muttered as she stared out the window at the rain beating down on the truck.

"You're okay now." he said quietly as he looked over at her, then made a mental note to tell Sam where exactly he could shove his stupid fucking rules about imprinting and staying away until you could control yourself.

This week, for him, had been hell, really.

They spun into the driveway of his dad's house and he got out, sliding her off the seat, carrying her in while running because the storm reached a whole new fever pitch of intensity. Billy looked up from his tv show and smiled as he said "Good, she was okay."

"Not really, Dad." Jacob said as Emmaleigh walked into the kitchen, leaving him enough time to whisper to his father, "One of those fucking vamps got into Charlie's house, dad. Not sure why he was there, but it freaked her out pretty bad."

"Uley came by.. I told him what I figured you would if you'd been here. He said that if she's in danger, there's really no point in staying away."

Jacob nodded and then Emmaleigh walked back out, eating a cupcake with a soda in her hand as she told Jacob's father, "Sorry... I just.. If Jacob hadn't come by when he had, I probably would have lost it."

Billy shrugged and hugging her said casually, "No need in being sorry.. Your dad stopped by here, after you texted him when the power went out, asked if I'd sent Jacob over.. Said he had a feeling you were afraid."

"Totally. I hate freaking storms.." Emmaleigh said as Jacob snickered and nodded knowingly as he pulled her down onto the couch with him.

Now if only he knew what the hell that leech wanted with his imprint, that'd be stellar.. Or how the damn thing even got in, in the first place.. He thought that when Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullens took Renesmee and moved to Alaska, the vamp problem would disappear. Apparently, he'd been wrong.

"So.. Did she greet you with a baseball bat when you pulled up?" Billy asked in amusement as she pouted and Jacob said "No, actually, a steak knife."

"Hey.. In my defense, at least I did have a weapon."

"True, but.."

"But nothing.. Storms and the week I've had, Jacob.. I guess it's just making me a little paranoid." Emmaleigh explained as she looked at him, smiled and mouthed, "Thanks." before turning her attention back to the television show on.

And nights like tonight were only making it twice as hard to keep from getting the old feelings and crush on him back. Keeping herself from falling again was going to be much harder than she originally anticipated, apparently.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Bella is NOT my favorite Twilight character. And everybody's been doing these amazing sis fics, I wanted to join in the fun. There will be occasional Bella bashing, so if you don't agree with it, or the fact that Nessie is NOT Jake's imprint, my original character is, then yeah, you won't like the story.  
**

**Story is set POST SERIES. It will be pack and Jacob / oc centric. Meaning I won't be writing in the Cullens too terribly often, this is sort of an alternate life/imprint/ending for Jacob, who happens to be my favorite wolf. ;p**

**Jacob, by the way, is 20 and Emmaleigh is 19, a freshman in college. **

**Those of you still reading, who wanted Jacob to imprint on someone other than a baby maybe, I love you all. If you want me to keep this one going, please do review. No flames, please? I wasn't sure about posting this one on here, as people tend to have epic bitch fits if you bash Bella or pair Jacob with anyone but her annoying ass or Nessie.**

**This is just a look at what might have been IF Bella had a sister and Jacob had not imprinted on Nessie. It will be hella fluffy, slightly sexy/provocative, and mostly humor. **

**Anyway, yeah.. Nobody get mad at me, this is just a scenario that's been dying to be written by me for a while now, so I decided to go for it finally. **


	4. Chapter 4

Since the night of the storm, two days ago now, Emmaleigh had been waking up at odd hours of the night, feeling like she was being watched. And the same guy that had followed her around the Port Angeles Mall with her friend from Cosmetology classes on their lunch was still following her. Earlier in the after noon, when she'd stopped at the diner on her way home, she could've almost sworn that she saw the guy sitting in a corner booth, reading a newspaper while watching her. She was starting to wonder if there maybe wasn't something to her paranoia currently.

Tonight was no different, either. She sat up, gasping, rubbing her arms, pulling the sheet over her bare chest as she tried to get the skin crawling feeling of a cold clammy hand trailing across her cheek out of her mind. Because this had to be some kind of dream. She wasn't pretty enough to have a freaking stalker. "Get a fucking grip already, Emmaleigh, it's nothing. You had a nightmare, and it's sticking around, that's all." she muttered aloud as she shivered and then realized the curtain to her bedroom window was moving in the breeze.

Which wouldn't be so bad if she didn't distinctly remember shutting said window before she went to sleep that night. Slipping out of the bed, she stood and walked to the window, slamming it shut. And that's when she felt the hand trail slowly across her bare upper back. Biting her lower lip, she closed her eyes and counted backwards to one from ten, an old trick her father showed her when she was little and something scared her.

And that didn't work because then the voice whispered quietly in her ear, "You're a very very beautiful girl. And the fear only enhances it."

She turned around and came face to face with the same man she'd caught a glimpse of two nights ago, when the power went out and she had her rather embarassing meltdown. She went to scream, his hand went to her mouth as he shook his head and said "I don't want to hurt you."

She tried biting his hand, and he moved it, scowling at her as his hand met with her cheek and he hissed at her, "For that, Emmaleigh.. When I finally make you my mate.. I'll make sure it's painful and that stupid mutt of yours is watching the whole time."

"Mutt?"

"Oh, you don't know.. Hmm.. well I won't spoil it for him then.. But just know, Emmaleigh.. You will be mine." Alec stated as he leaned in, brushing his finger across her full lower lip. "Who the fuck are you? And who the hell do you think you are, breaking into my room, watching me sleep, following me around?" she growled in anger as she raised her hand to slap him, only to have his hand close around her wrist as he shook his head and said "I don't think so."

That's around the time she noticed the thick black mist surrounding them, and she slumped forward into the taller male's arms, Alec sighing as he shook his head and raked his hand over his hair before calmly lying her on the mattress on the floor, covering her back up, and disappearing much the same way he came in. The second he was out of the house, he heard the scream from her room and he said quietly, "You made me do that, mate." before vanishing into the woods.

Charlie sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes as his brain focused in on the shrieking down the hallway. He walked into his daughter's bedroom and saw her sitting up in bed, pointing to the window, shaking like a leaf as she said "There was a guy.. In my room.. And he .. He was saying all this weird shit, Dad."

He growled to himself and ran downstairs, grabbed the gun that sat over the mantle and came back up as Emmaleigh shook her head and said "He's gone now.. When I tried to scream before now, Dad, it was like there was this crushing weight in my throat, I couldn't scream. I tried to bite him but it was almost like my jaws locked up.. Meanwhile those damn red eyes are just boring a hole into me.."

Charlie hugged his daughter and made a mental note to call Bella in the morning, break his 'don't ask, don't tell policy." Because if anyone had any idea what might be fixated on his youngest daughter, surely it had to be the Cullens or even Bella.

Then he remembered how Jacob had explained Bella's 'transformation' to him, by showing him what he could turn into and he said quietly, "Come downstairs with me. I'm gonna make a call and I don't want you alone up here while I do it."

Emmaleigh nodded and grabbing a blanket and a pillow, she walked down the stairs behind her father, flopping onto the couch as she announced, "Think I'll sleep down here tonight, Daddy." while Charlie gave her a thumbs up and dialed his childhood best friend Billy's phone number.

Billy grumbled as he heard the house phone ringing. He was about to get up and get the phone but Jacob called out, "Got it, dad." as he raised a brow at Charlie's number showing up on the call id, this late at night. "Charlie?"

"Jacob?" Charlie said as he walked out the back door, leaving it cracked, peeking in, watching Emmaleigh from where he stood as he said "Remember that day you told me your secrets?"

"You mean when I wolfed out and scared the crap out of you? Yeah, why?" Jacob asked, as he flopped down into a wooden chair at their dinner table, propping his feet up, waiting.

"You said that all vampires weren't like the Cullens then.. That there were bad ones.. " Charlie stated as he tried to think of a way to ask what he was about to.

"Yeah.. Is there something going on, sir?"

"Yeah.. I think there's a bad one after Em, Jake." Charlie admitted as Jacob growled and then asked, "What do you mean, sir?" while trying to keep calm, trying to control the rage he felt right now.

"Tonight, this guy was in her room when she woke up. She said he was saying weird things to her and that when she went to scream, it felt like she was being choked, that she couldn't move to get away, and that he had red eyes." Charlie said as he tried to think, make sure that was all Emmaleigh said before ultimately saying, "I'll let her tell you about it. Just.. She doesn't know about all this stuff, Jake. If I told her, she'd never believe it."

Jacob sighed and then said quietly, "I know.. I've kind of got something I need to tell her too, but Sam says I have to wait a little longer to do it.. You remember my dad's stories, right?"

"Yeah, sort of." Charlie said as he thought back to every Quileute legend he'd ever heard from his friends Billy and Harry when they'd been kids. His memory was fuzzy, so he asked Jacob, "Why?"

"Because, Charlie.. I want you to believe me when I say this. Nothing is going to happen to Em. She's.. I love her." Jacob admitted as Charlie smiled a little, feeling slightly better about this turn in events before asking, "So, do you wanna talk to her? She's really spooked right now, I'm just warning you."

"Yeah.. I mean if she wants to talk to me." Jacob said as he heard Emmaleigh taking the phone.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Em?"

"Did daddy tell you what the fuck just happened?" Emmaleigh asked as she raised a brow, wondering why she got the distinct feeling that both of the 'men' in her life presently weren't exactly being straight with her right now. "Why'd he call your dad?"

"Because he thought it might be a guy who's been attacking people here, Em." Jacob lied quickly as he inwardly kicked himself for having to do it.. But he didn't know how to tell her the truth, about vampires and werewolves without her freaking out any more than she already was. She sighed and then said calmly, "Bullshit, Black. Tell me the truth and tell me now."

"That guy was probably a vampire." Jacob said as Emmaleigh groaned inwardly, thought back to everything she'd picked up simply by observing her new brother in law and Jacob blinked in surprise as she asked, "Like Edward but not quite.. Right?"

"How'd you?"

"Jake, I'm not stupid, damn it. I've known for a while about the Cullens, just never really said anything. If they have gold eyes, why's this guy have red ones?" Emmaleigh asked as Jacob sighed and said calmly, "Probably because he feeds on human blood."

"That son of a... Jake.. he wants to turn me.. I don't wanna be like that.." Emmaleigh muttered quietly, her hand going to her long hair as she paced the living room of her father's house, freaking out now as the memory of the conversation she and the bizarre male had a few moments ago before he just basically vanished into thin air.

Jacob growled as he clenched his fists and then said "And he's one of the worst, Em. If you see him again, if you even think he's around, run. Because what he did to you tonight.. It was only a little bit of what he could have done. Better yet.. Do not go anywhere unless you're with me or your dad." Jacob said as he texted Embry, telling him what was going on, telling Embry to send the text to the rest of the pack.

Somehow, Alec hadn't fled back to Volterra like they thought.. And the big battle hadn't been that long ago, maybe the week before she'd come to live in Forks.. What if he'd stuck around for some unknown reason and he'd seen Emmaleigh, gotten it into his head that he wanted to turn her, making her his mate. Jacob growled a little as Emmaleigh asked, "Are you okay? You sound really, really pissed."

"I am, Em." Jacob said as he added, "I'm gonna let you get some sleep, okay. You need it after what just happened." before making himself hang up the phone. Then he stormed into his room and threw his own version of a temper tantrum which ended in him totally trashing the room around him, swearing and growling. The throat clearing from the door had him pausing in mid throw and he turned, his father sat there in his wheelchair as he asked, "What was that about, Jacob?" in concern.

"Let's just say when I get my hands on a certain red eyed bastard named Alec, dad, he's dead where he stands." Jacob said as he heard his phone going off. Picking it up, he read the text that Paul and Embry, the others sent back and then texted them back, "Alec didn't leave, the bastard.. And now he wants to turn Em. Anyone talked to Sam?"

Seconds later, Sam called his phone and said calmly, "You're controlled enough, Jacob. It's like I told your dad. She's in danger, there's no sense in leaving her exposed like that.. Did you talk to Charlie?"

"Not yet, Sam. I haven't even told her yet. Not quite sure how she'll take it." Jacob admitted as Sam said calmly, "So bring her to one of the bonfires. Let her hear the stories and see how she reacts."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. For now though, I told her not to go anywhere without me or her dad.. " Jacob said as he hung up the phone and after punching another wall, he flopped back onto his bed, trying to figure out this situation. He hadn't even gotten himself into her life like he planned yet, she stayed so damn busy they didn't get to talk much.

"I'll go over tomorrow.. It's Saturday." he said as he made himself calm down and go to sleep. His carefully laid out and romantic approach was falling apart at the seams. But he was determined to still do this the right way. One way or the other. Granted now he'd have to move a lot faster, but hey.. He'd been in love with her all along, now was as good a time as any to make his move, right?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Bella is NOT my favorite Twilight character. And everybody's been doing these amazing sis fics, I wanted to join in the fun. There will be occasional Bella bashing, so if you don't agree with it, or the fact that Nessie is NOT Jake's imprint, my original character is, then yeah, you won't like the story.  
**

**Adding a little Alec in here as the catalyst that sort of brings them together. Because damn it, Cameron Bright, that's why. Sorry, I had to do it. He's sexy and evil and... Anyway, yeah.. He's gonna be the thing that pushes them together. Because damn it, Jacob coulda totally been the hero. And in this story, he will.**

**Story is set POST SERIES. It will be pack and Jacob / oc centric. Meaning I won't be writing in the Cullens too terribly often, this is sort of an alternate life/imprint/ending for Jacob, who happens to be my favorite wolf. ;p**

**Jacob, by the way, is 20 and Emmaleigh is 19, a freshman in college. **

**Those of you still reading, who wanted Jacob to imprint on someone other than a baby maybe, I love you all. If you want me to keep this one going, please do review. No flames, please? I wasn't sure about posting this one on here, as people tend to have epic bitch fits if you bash Bella or pair Jacob with anyone but her annoying ass or Nessie.**

**This is just a look at what might have been IF Bella had a sister and Jacob had not imprinted on Nessie. It will be hella fluffy, slightly sexy/provocative, and mostly humor. **

**Anyway, yeah.. Nobody get mad at me, this is just a scenario that's been dying to be written by me for a while now, so I decided to go for it finally. **


	5. Chapter 5

Knocking on the front door had her shooting up on the couch, rubbing her eyes as she looked around. Her father must have went into the station, because she knew with one good look around that he wasn't at home. Her stomach churned as she thought back to the strange and creepy red eyed and pale skinned man from the night before, the things he said, the way his cold clammy hands felt on her skin, the faint and slightly pungent odor of death on him. The knocking on the door again had her shaking her head, steeling her nerves as she stood and called out, "I'm up, damn it, I'm up. Who's there?" as she tugged on a pair of black leggings and peered through the small window at the top of the door.

She let out a breath as she saw Jacob lingering casually on the small 'porch' area, his hand on the back of his neck as he called out, "It's just me."

"Hang on a sec." Emmaleigh called back as she undid the lock and then opened the door, stepping aside, letting him into the den of her father's house, catching sight of the clock in the kitchen as she said "Wow.. You wake up hella early, Black."

"Your dad called.. He had to go in for a few hours, so I told him I'd come over and hang out until he got back." Jacob pointed out as Emmaleigh said quietly, "Yeah, but he seems to forget.. I'm 19 and I can handle myself for a few hours. It might not seem like it, right now, but from where I stand, hardly seems fair to you to keep making you drop everything to come over. I'm not my sister, and this isn't a crisis." Emmaleigh stated quietly as she looked at him, smiled and added, "Not that I'm complaining about the company, of course.. Just goes without saying.. As much as I love my big sis, she's always been the neurotic one for the most part."

Jacob resisted the urge to laugh, because her situation was a lot worse than she thought it was, but true to her stubborn and feisty nature, she was determined not to stop her normal everyday life.. Even though a mere few hours before, she'd been having a melt down about a blood sucking vamp in her room when she woke up. At least she did have a little more backbone, he reasoned as he watched her with a smirk. "What are you doing?"

"It's called cooking. If daddy's gonna make you play babysitter, Jakey, the least I can do is feed you, right?"

"I didn't have plans today, Em." Jacob said as she looked at him, brow raised and then asked, "You're 20, Jake.. You mean to tell me you had absolutely nothing better to do on a Saturday morning than rush right over to babysit little ol' me?" a glint of mischief in her warm brown eyes as she bit her lower lip, fixed those rather wide and intoxicating brown eyes of hers on him expectantly as she said "Less talking, Black and more handing me things.. There's bacon, eggs and biscuits in that fridge and I need 'em." and waited, tapping her foot against the decidedly dated linoleum flooring of her father's kitchen.

He snickered, hiding a smile as he handed her the food. They both turned at the same time, however, and she wound up in his arms, laughing as she looked down and said "You cracked an egg."

"Huh?"

"On your shirt, Black.. Gimme." she said holding her hand out, waiting. He peeled off the black shirt, held it out and she tried not to swallow her tongue at the sight of his abs, the muscular walking sex specimen of a man he'd managed to turn into since the last time she'd been back to Forks for a visit with her father. Turning on her Ipod, docking it into the small docking speaker she had sitting on the coffee table, she scrolled through her playlist and found a song called Hooks by a band called Kazy, slinking towards the laundry area just off the kitchen while wiggling her hips to the suggestively riffed heavy rock song. He gaped at her, coughing, wondering if she were doing this on purpoe.

It almost seemed like she were trying to show out, or prove something to him.. Cooking him breakfast, cleaning his t shirt, the way she was moving effortlessly around the house. For some reason, mentally, he went back to when they'd been 7 and 6 and bossily she informed him that he was her husband, her favorite doll was their child, and the tree fort in the back of her father's house was their 'house'.

"She always did have a way of subtly going after whatever she wanted.." he muttered, shaking his head as the song continued and she walk/danced back out of the laundry room, turning on the stove, starting on the food. He walked up behind her and leaning against her from behind he asked casually, "What are you up to, Em?"

"Nothing, Jakey." Emmaleigh said as she turned, found herself chest to bare chest with her childhood crush. Her throat felt like it'd close at any second, she bit her lower lip, a little nervous right now. Okay, so in her defense, she had been up to something just now. She was simply showing Jacob Black that he'd missed out. That everything she had to offer was probably gonna go to some other guy who didn't notice big sister when little sister loved him no matter what hell he put her through as his best friend.

Or so she told herself.

And she'd keep telling herself that until the day it finally became true.

She turned her attention back to the sausage, swearing when the heat drove some grease up from the pan and onto her wrist and arms. "Hey.. Just let me do that." Jacob said as he looked at the angry red splash on her skin in concern.

"Not an invalid, Black. Gotta remember which of us you're talking to, worrying about." Emmaleigh muttered as she licked her lips and moved past him, changing the music on her Ipod to another song, a country song, he noticed, much to his amusement.

"What are you eating?" he asked as she peeked back in the doorway and said simply, "Same as you.. Just grapefruit too."

He grimaced and asked, "How the hell do you eat grapefruit. It's sour. Kinda gross."

"Not if you load it down with sugar, Black." Emmaleigh said as she sliced a grapefruit in half, grabbed some sugar, sprinkling it across the top, turning with a spoon, holding it out. And again, the pair of them found themselves chest to chest in the small kitchen with Jacob inwardly thanking whoever built the house so damn small downstairs for making this possible. "Try it."

"Nah, I'll pass."

"Scared it'll go to those hips, Black?" Emmaleigh teased, hint of playful flirtiness in her voice as she said it and looked at him. His hand moved to her hip, rested there as he smirked and said "Nah. Just don't like grapefruit, Em." noticing the blush creep into her cheeks as his thumb trailed slowly over the exposed skin just beneath the tank tops hem.

She leaned in a little, looked up as she tried to remind herself why this, being around him so much was clearly NOT a good idea for her. But there was this almost magnetic pull between them. "Stop it. Whatever it is you're doing to me."

"What?"

"Making it so damn hard to fight this.. Whatever it is you're making me feel." Emmaleigh said finally, and calmly, though her stomach felt like she had a thousand butterflies beating their wings within.

"I'm not doing anything?" Jacob muttered questioningly as his hand raked over his hair and he looked down at her with a slightly raised brow before finally muttering "To hell with it." and pulling her into a rough, long slow kiss. She gaped at him, as the kiss broke, her hand in her hair as she muttered, "Wow.. Okay then.. Any reason you kissed me just now, Jacob?"

"Because I wanted to, Em." Jacob said as she asked "Why though?" completely confused at the moment, her fingers winding through her long dark hair as he snickered and then leaning in, he asked quietly, "Why? Did you not like it?"

"Oh no.. I liked it alright.. Just wondering why the hell you'd kiss me?" Emmaleigh asked as she bit her lower lip, decided not to push the subject any farther for the moment. Instead, he apparently decided said subject needed to be pushed as he answered, "Why not, Emmaleigh? I mean I was just thinking about that time when we were kids, and you kept insisting that I was your husband, that doll was our child.. Nostalgia, maybe? Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was me going for something I've wanted all along." Jacob shrugged mysteriously as he said this, watching her blink, try and process this.

Why was it so hard for HER to think that HE might actually want her?

That's what had him stumped currently. And then things started to click into place, little things she'd said since she'd been back, this 'new attitude' of hers, and he quickly realized that she felt like she was in Bella's shadow, that she had to compete with Bella for pretty much everything in life.

And as the wolf who'd imprinted on her, gladly, to his honest admittance, it fell to him now to show her that as far as he went, there was no real competition. And deep down, in the back of his mind, he was starting to see that maybe there hadn't been in the first place.. Because he'd only really fixated on Bella because Emmaleigh wasn't around.

"Wow..."

"What?" Jacob asked as Emmaleigh sank down into the wooden chair at the table, gripping her mug of coffee as if it were a lifeline before finally answering, "So... That thing you and Bells had going for a while there.."

"Was mostly, and don't think I'm a bad guy for admitting this, because she needed a friend, and she thought she wanted more, and the person I really wanted was all the way in Phoenix, and refused, like the stubborn ass she's so good at being, to come back, even for the occasional summer." Jacob admitted quietly as Emmaleigh choked on her coffee and turned to look at him, her tongue sliding over her lips as she said quietly, " And now, I feel like an ass. Because I came back here with every intention of rubbing in what you missed out on, Jacob."

"Ahh.."

"Yeah.. So, yeah.. I'm feeling pretty shitty right now, myself." Emmaleigh muttered as she looked at him and smiled, dragging a bright red fingernail with white French tip across his hand.

"Bet you are. So that hug thing with Lahote.."

"Was step uno in rubbing in just how much I grew up, got over my whole crush.. And also a blatant and stupid lie, because I really haven't. Actually, much to my chagrin, Black.. It's gotten worse."

"Oh really." he asked, leaning in as he smiled at her and pulled her onto his lap. "Did you like, shrink or something?" he asked seconds later as she scowled at him and then said with a cheeky wink, "Actually, no.. It's called having curves, Black. My curves make up for my lack of height."

"Not disagreeing." he muttered as she turned in his lap and then asked, "So, now that that's out.. What do we do?"

"What do you wanna do, Em?"

"It isn't just my decision, Jakey. I'm not nearly as bossy as I used to be."

"Well... First, I kinda want to eat the food you went to all of the trouble in making for me.. And then, I want to take you somewhere.. The guys are having a bonfire later.."

"Sweet. They're not letting Quil have the lighter, right? Because that kid's always been a firebug."

"Someone's still mad about getting her easy bake oven burnt, I see." Jacob mused as Emmaleigh shrugged and then pointed out, "You were my husband.. You had ONE job, Black. One job.. All you had to do was make the damn brownie."

"In my defense, Em. I was sort of distracted.. Because you were practically drooling at Mike's new BMX bike.. Kinda felt like you were gonna trade husbands.."

"Eww, seriously?" she gaped at him as she gave him a scowl and a shove away, crossing her arms, pretending to pout before standing, attempting to reach up into a higher cabinet for plates to eat on. His arms shot up from behind her as he stood leaning against her, laughing when she scowled and said "I had that."

"You didn't have that."

"Ughh, damn you." she muttered as she looked at him and smiled. She found herself wondering if one of the older guys in the tribe would tell the Imprint story tonight, and for a split second thinking how amazing it would be if Jacob imprinted her. But she quickly shoved the thought from her mind, reminded herself those were merely stories.

And tonight, she had no idea that she'd find out just how real it all was..

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Bella is NOT my favorite Twilight character. And everybody's been doing these amazing sis fics, I wanted to join in the fun. There will be occasional Bella bashing, so if you don't agree with it, or the fact that Nessie is NOT Jake's imprint, my original character is, then yeah, you won't like the story.  
**

**Adding a little Alec in here as the catalyst that sort of brings them together. Because damn it, Cameron Bright, that's why. Sorry, I had to do it. He's sexy and evil and... Anyway, yeah.. He's gonna be the thing that pushes them together. Because damn it, Jacob coulda totally been the hero. And in this story, he will.**

**Story is set POST SERIES. It will be pack and Jacob / oc centric. Meaning I won't be writing in the Cullens too terribly often, this is sort of an alternate life/imprint/ending for Jacob, who happens to be my favorite wolf. ;p**

**Jacob, by the way, is 20 and Emmaleigh is 19, a freshman in college. **

**Those of you still reading, who wanted Jacob to imprint on someone other than a baby maybe, I love you all. If you want me to keep this one going, please do review. No flames, please? I wasn't sure about posting this one on here, as people tend to have epic bitch fits if you bash Bella or pair Jacob with anyone but her annoying ass or Nessie.**

**This is just a look at what might have been IF Bella had a sister and Jacob had not imprinted on Nessie. It will be hella fluffy, slightly sexy/provocative, and mostly humor. **

**Anyway, yeah.. Nobody get mad at me, this is just a scenario that's been dying to be written by me for a while now, so I decided to go for it finally. **


	6. Chapter 6

He watched her, slightly nervously, during the drive to First Beach, for the bonfire, the telling of the legends of the tribe, their stories, tonight, he was going to tell her what she was to him and he just had to hope that it all worked out.

Yeah, he knew she'd heard them all before, thanks mostly to his dad and Seth's, her father's two best friends, but parts of him were scared as hell that she'd freak out on him when he finally got to tell her that she was the girl he'd imprinted on. Sure, she'd taken the whole 'vampire' thing relatively calmly, but when he told her this, he had no real idea how she'd react to finding out that he'd never really want anyone else but her, nobody else would ever really interest him but her.

Would she be happy about it? Or would she be upset? He knew also how strong willed she was, and he wondered if she could really be okay with it being him.. For the rest of their lives. If you really stopped and thought about it, he mused as he drove them towards First Beach, her squished against him as close as she could get, forever really was a long time. And she was only 19, he was only 20. To know what he knew, at their ages, to have to tell her what he knew, rather, given her wildness and her being a bit of a free spirit, he had to wonder if she'd accept the fact that she was essentially his soulmate.

For the rest of their lives.

The sudden lowering of the radio, and her tapping him on the arm drew him out of his thoughts and worries as she asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking.." Jacob said quietly, biting his lower lip.. He was half tempted, of course, to stop the truck and just show and tell her now, here, in the field of late blooming wild flowers on the side of the road. But he didn't want her endangering herself, if say she freaked out and couldn't run away from him fast enough when she found out.

"No, something's wrong, I'm not stupid, Jake. Spill. Now." she demanded quietly as she found herself thinking, _'He's already regretting that rather hot kiss back at my dad's. I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true!'_ while ultimately staying quiet, waiting on him to talk. She looked up at him and said quietly, "It's the kiss... Isn't it?"

Jacob gaped at her a moment and then said quietly, "No.. But you might regret it happening by the end of the night, Em."

"Give somebody a chance, Jacob.. Look, it's obvious something's wrong, so if it's not the kiss, then what the hell is it?"

He stopped the truck on the side of the road, sat there a moment, quietly before getting out, going around to her side of the truck, pulling her out, putting her on his back, carrying her to a group of thick trees and forest out of the line of sight.

"Ooh.." she joked, before looking at his face, realizing whatever he was about to do or say was obviously really serious and really, really personal. "Turn around." he muttered as she raised her brow, then turned away from him as he'd asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked as she heard sounds of him undressing, caught herself trying to peek somehow.

"No peeking yet." he said as he dropped his jeans, stepped out of his shoes then his jeans. He focused on how angry he'd get when Alec was going after her, or how it always used to make him jealous when Mike Newton showed up with some new expensive toy or something, and he'd have to watch Mike with her back then and before he knew it, he was standing there, 'wolfed out'.

He nuzzled her hand and she turned, called out his name a few times.. Then she looked at the wolf, actually really looked at it's eyes and her hands went to her mouth, she gasped in shock.. "This shit isn't funny, Jake."

The wolf she'd seen her first night in Forks stood there, whined a little, made her look at him again."Okay, Jake, you can come out now." she said as she bent to pet the wolf.. And that's when she noticed his eyes.

"Jacob?" she gasped, trying to process what was being shown to her, if she weren't just having a complete breakdown and finally losing it due to the creepy red eyed bastard who seemed to enjoy stalking her lately.. She watched as he turned back into himself, quickly covering her eyes when she realized that he was going to be completely nude when he was human again.

"So, now you know." he muttered as he looked at her, torn between waiting on her to make a mad dash for the truck, demand to be taken home or something. But he knew that while he had her there, just the two of them, he might as well go ahead and tell her what he'd been intending on telling her at the bonfire tonight.

"Say something, Em." he asked as she paced, looked at him, paced some more, thinking, really. "What do you want me to say, Jacob? I mean, I'm freaked out, yeah.. But I'm also kinda mad, because you couldn't just fucking tell me to begin with, maybe? What else aren't you telling me?"

He looked at her, blinked.. So she was mad.. But only because he hadn't told her this, shown her what he turned into.

Not scared or at least not scared enough to turn and run away as fast as she could. "I couldn't tell you."

"Oh, but I bet my fucking sister knew." Emmaleigh grumbled as he looked down and she said "She knew?! And you seriously couldn't fucking just tell me too?"

"I'm not the one who stayed in Phoenix." Jacob pointed out adding, "You never even called or wrote, Em.."

"And? I kinda figured why? I mean you were so head over heels in love with my fucking older sister, Jacob, I really didn't see how it'd do any good..." Emmaleigh said quietly as he asked, "So that 's why that last summer you came to visit was the last summer I saw or heard from you.."

"Basically, yes."

"That's not all I needed to tell you.. I showed you that, I may as well tell you the rest.. Remember the stories my dad used to tell us?"

"Yeah, I liked those.. Why?" Emmaleigh asked, biting her lower lip, things starting to slowly fall in place, the numbness from the shock she'd been in wearing off. Now she was wondering if what he could do would wind up getting him hurt or killed even. "Well?"

"Remember the ones about wolves finding their soulmates?" Jacob asked quietly, pacing as he raked his hand over his hair slowly, looking back at her.

"Yeah, actually, I loved that one the most. I remember just thinking that'd be amazing, were it really true... What about it?"

"Well, that night I was behind your dad's house, in wolf form... I was there because you drew me there.. And it's kind of why I really haven't been able to stay away since.. You're mine." Jacob said quietly, sinking down onto a tree's croooked trunk, leaning against the back of it, waiting on her to either explode, run like hell or tell him she wasn't really all that fond of belonging to someone, whether it was completely against either of their wills or not.

She gaped at him and then realized what tonight, him taking her to First Beach had probably been about. So the other members of his pack of shifters could meet her..."Wait, huh?"

He shook his head as he muttered, "Yeah, I kinda figured you'd be.. " trailing off as he felt her sitting on his lap, leaning against him as she said calmly, "You really need to give me more credit.. Look, I get that I'm the baby and all, but you and my father, Bella and her new family.. They all treat me like I can't handle anything.. Like if I know what the world's like, it'll scare me shitless.. When ironically, I figure out most everything anyone is keeping from me, for my own supposed good, on my own.. Which both hurts me like hell and really, really pisses me off."

"So you're not mad about..."

"Trust me, Black, the only thing I'm pissed about right now? You not just telling me, after you told my damn sister already. As far as the other? Do you really wanna know why I liked that one story so much, Jake?"

"Why?"

"Because everytime your dad told it, I'd wonder what it'd be like if it were you, and it were that easy.. Then I wouldn't have to worry about outdoing my sister in damn near everything just to get you to even look my way. That sounded bad, I.." she muttered as she went to get up, but got pulled back down into his lap again as he said quietly, "So you wanted that to happen.. But you thought the stories were made up.. Interesting."

"I'm a weirdy, okay.. I just thought that maybe if you had no choice in the matter, maybe I'd finally win out over my sister..."

"Does she know you felt like that?"

"Nope. That's why I left and went back to Phoenix for good after that summer though, I just sort of figured she wasn't a baby like me, she was older, smarter, better.." Emmaleigh admitted as she looked at her hands, shivered a little, wishing to hell she'd had the good sense to actually buy appropriate clothing for living in Washington this time of year.

"Why'd you come back then?"

"Truth?"

"Yeah."

"Because, Jacob, my dad was alone in the house again, and I finally realized that I missed you and whatever I felt then wasn't fucking gonna go away until I at least came back and proved to myself that you didn't feel anything whatsoever for me. Basically, I just felt like .."

"What?" Jacob asked as he tilted her chin up, made her look at him. He was starting to wonder why she had such a hard time getting out whatever she was trying to right now, but he was also still shocked that she actually wanted this whole thing to happen when they'd been kids.

"Like if I tried hard enough, I could make myself get over it? Or something.. I mean I wasn't even gonna fight, I feel like shit saying it, but it's true.. I was just gonna live my life and try to be okay with it. Because I know I'm not as good as her.. Nobody thinks so, I can just tell because people are constantly treating me like I can't handle the slightest thing, or worrying about me, or ignoring me..."

He pressed his forehead to hers and said quietly, "The first two things are most likely because they love you and don't want anything happening to you.. I know personally, that Charlie probably does that because he doesn't want you to wind up like Bella did ultimately.. I mean yeah, she's happy, but look what she had to give up to be happy finally. But that last thing, yeah, I did, and I wish I hadn't."

She shrugged and then muttered, "And I managed to ruin the night."

"No, you didn't. I mean I wanted to tell you the night it happened, but Sam.."

"Uley, I should have fucking known." Emmaleigh grumbled as she looked at him and then asked quietly, "Promise me one thing?"

"Anything, Em."

"You won't do something that gets you hurt or killed while doing this? I mean I know you have no choice in turning into a wolf.. But just don't take any risks you don't have to, okay? I love you and I don't really think I'd wanna see you getting hurt."

He nodded then said quietly, "You cold?"

"Freezing, actually." Emmaleigh muttered as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips as he carried her back to the truck, then got in, pulling her against him, his lips finding her forehead as he asked quietly, "So you're really okay with it..."

"Yeah. I'm finally getting what I want for a change." Emmaleigh admitted as she pulled her legs up onto the seat, leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. Most of her, of course, was still in shock by what she'd just found out, but she was actually pretty damn content.

She gasped as they passed the woods on her side of the road and she saw the guy with burning red eyes standing there again, saw him mouth the word, "Mine." and smirk.

"Are you okay?"

"I just.. I was probably just imagining it, Jake. But I could have sworn I saw that red eyed fucking jerk standing on the side of the road.

Jacob growled, hands clenching the wheel as he said calmly, "Well, where we're going, you're safer than you would be if you were alone, or even still at your dads."

"I know, but I don't want him hurting you, damn it. The guy just pisses me off.. I mean can't he just disappear, die or something? Really?"

Jacob chuckled and said "If he's smart and wants to stay alive, he'll get the hell out of Washington and go back to Volterra."

"Or just die, either way is fine with me." Emmaleigh muttered as she leaned closer to Jacob, biting her lower lip. Every time she saw the guy with the red eyes, he sufficiently managed to creep her out and piss her off just that much more. And she had the feeling that soon, he was going to try something and the outcome might not be pretty.

She just hoped to hell it didn't involved Jacob getting hurt in some way. Not over her.


	7. Chapter 7

She'd probably only just stepped out of class when she saw the flash of pale skin, and found Alec standing in front of her, smirking. "What the hell do you want? I mean, seriously, because this whole 'cat and mouse' thing you've got going, frankly, guy who creeps me the fuck out, I find it stupid and pointless."

Alec chuckled and leaning in said casually, "Silly girl, I've told you what I want. I just can't believe that the mutt told you what he was, and you can accept a lifetime with that.. disgusting dog. I can give you so much more, make you so much more."

"Yeah, if only I wanted to die." Emmaleigh replied, the sarcasm dripping sweetly from her voice as she looked around the hallway, waiting on her friend Hollie, a girl she was in the Cosmetology program with, muttering to herself mostly, "What the fucking hell is taking her so long?" as she looked up, found the red eyed and pale skinned male STILL standing there, arms crossed, grim smirk on his face as he said casually, "You know.. You could just make this whole thing easier on yourself and give in."

"Or I could find a clove of garlic and shove it down your throat, then shoot you with a pure silver bullet, or hey, what about this, guy? I shove your fucking ass right out in the sun, get in my car, then park it on top of you?" Emmaleigh replied as Alec laughed, shaking his head, pointing out, "Bram Stoker was an idiot. None of those things work on us, sweet little stupid human."

"Well, as soon as I figure out what does? Your ass is toast. Because I'd die before I let you suck my blood and turn me into some kind of play toy. You fucked with the wrong sister this time, padre."

"You're only brave because the mutt is your imprinter. If that bond were broken somehow, or it'd never been allowed to happen, I somehow think you'd be a little more willing.." Alec said as he trailed a finger down her neck slowly, stopping on her throbbing jugular vein.

Then he turned, walked away, leaving Emmaleigh standing there, swearing, angry, because again, she'd been about to fight back, do something.. But again, it felt like she had no senses, no willpower of her own.

Her friend finally showed up and the pair set off for the Port Angeles Mall, with Rachel Black, Jacob's sister, another student at Port Angeles. "Let's get the fuck out of dodge." Emmaleigh said quietly as Rachel asked, "What's wrong?"

"That son of a bitch who's obsessed with me currently, that's what.."

"You need to tell Jacob, right this second. If Alec's still hanging around..." Rachel said as she looked at her friend in concern. Emmaleigh shook her head and pointed out, "Not letting something happen to Jake because of this fucking fucker.. Nope.. Not as long as I waited for him. Besides.. Just as soon as I figure something out, not gonna have to worry about that son of a bitch anymore."

Rachel palmed her face and then Hollie spoke up, asked bluntly, "It's that creepy shithead, right? The one with the really old fashioned looking clothes? I've seen him. Thought he was following me at first. Girl, if he's stalking you, your dad's a freaking cop, speak up for the love of God."

"Dad knows, Hol.."

"And he's not stopping the guy, why exactly?"

"Oh trust me.. He's working on it. But with this guy, there's only so much the police can do." Rachel said as she slid her cell phone down out of sight, texted Paul, knowing he'd tell Jacob that Alec showed up at the college AGAIN today.

They'd just pulled into the mall when Jacob's bike parked beside Emmaleigh's car. "Damn it, Rach.. I told you I had this." Emmaleigh said as she rolled down her window and said sweetly, "Babe.. hey."

"You're okay?"

"Not a scratch on me. Think I wounded senor asshole's overinflated sense of pride just a bit, however." Emmaleigh said as Jacob leaned in, kissed her as he said quietly, "You... have got to stop getting pissed and mouthing off to that guy.. Remember what he did the night he came into your room? That was only a little of what he can do."

"Yeah? Well just as soon as I figure out what kills those fuckers, he won't be a problem."

Groaning, Jacob let her get out of her car, then hugged his sister and said "Paul's on his way. Thought we could make this a double date or something." as his sister smiled, being pulled into Paul's arms when he arrived a few minutes later.

The four of them and Hollie made their way into the mall, and right away, Jacob and Paul both growled silently as they picked up the faint scent of vamp in the air near the food court.

"What's wrong, Jake?"

Jacob slid his arms around her waist as he leaned down, whispered into her ear, "He's in the mall somewhere." and Paul nodded, also pulling Rachel closer to him in the process.

"Why the hell didn't he go back to Volterra? He has to know this won't end well for him." Jacob muttered as Paul nodded in agreement then spoke up, suggesting, "So.. Anyone want Taco Bell?"

"You mean Taco Hell.. Right? Because every time I eat there.." Emmaleigh trailed off as Jacob snickered and then pouted when she playfully pinched his muscular upper arm and hissed, "Not freaking funny."

"Oh but it is."

"No it is not."

"Yes it is, babe. I distinctly told you that if it was GREEN hotsauce, it couldn't possibly be good." Jacob stated as Rachel raised a brow then Jacob explained, "The green hotsauce they have.. It kinda made her sick last time we ate there on our way in from a movie.."

"It didn't KINDA make me anything Jacob.. The only time I've seen that much projectile vomit was on that movie The Exorcist." Emmaleigh joked, Paul almost doubling over in laughter as Hollie tapped Emmaleigh and said "And he's baaaack." as she nodded to a corner booth where the red eyed pale skinned vampire sat, watching Emmaleigh with a disgusted expression at seeing her with Jacob.

"And again, I wonder.. What could that dog possibly have that I do not." he grumbled to himself as he groaned inwardly when his twin Jane took a seat at the booth and said angrily, "Her again? It's disgusting, brother, your infatuation with that pathetic little human. And disappointing."

"And I say this because you are my sister. I love you, but you're hardly the type to give me advice on who I choose to be my mate." Alec stated as he pretended interest in the soda sitting in front of him so the guards nearby wouldn't escort him out.

"She will be mine." he muttered darkly as he scowled and stood, walked out of the mall.

"So, Jacob.. Wanna guess why your girl is wearing a hoodie?" Hollie asked as Emmaleigh scowled and then slid the hoodie's hood back, shaking her hair loose.

"It was supposed to be dark/light highlights while KEEPING my hair the same color.. Now I look like I have fucking black and light brown streaks in my fucking hair. But hey, it's not as bad as some.. This one girl was trying for a deep auburn.."

"Yeah?" Jacob asked as he leaned in and whispered, "It's sexy."

"She turned her whole fucking head of hair not auburn... But eggplant purple. And that's biased, babe, pretty sure, but hey, I'll take it." Emmaleigh said as Rachel spoke up and then said "Well, it's not as bad as a girl in my AP course.. She was told that the fumes from the animals we had to dissect today were going to be lethal, if this was going to be a problem, wear a mask.. She didn't, threw up all over her cadaver AND her dissection kit. Not to mention herself."

The three girls shared a look then grimaced, Hollie and Emmaleigh chorusing, "Rachel's shitty day definitely wins out over our own."

They'd all just finished eating when Emmaleigh's cell phone rang, and Emmaleigh raised a brow as she said "It's my sis.. I'm gonna see what the hell she wants.." and stepped away.

Bella took a few deep breaths and said calmly, "Hey sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Do not go home tonight.. Dad's been trying to call you.."

"Shit.. My phone was off, I was in my hair tinting class... What's wrong?"

"About an hour ago, the security system at the house went off and Dad went over to check.. Found the house trashed, a dozen almost black red roses in your room.. What the hell is going on there? Do I need to come home?"

"Nah.. I'm fine.." Emmaleigh said as Bella asked, "Are you with somebody right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, sis, those attacks are starting again. That's where dad is right now.. they found 3 corpses drained totally behind this bar near the edge of town. He's been there all morning except when he went to check the house.. And then he tried to call you, couldn't, got freaked out and called me.. If you're with someone, stay with them. Dad's gonna text and let you know when it's clear to go back to the house.. Who ARE you with?"

"Ermm, Jacob."

Bella smiled and turning to Alice, clapped and said "It worked! She was his imprint! I knew it." before turning her attention back to the call and saying quietly, "We'll talk later, sis.. Just be safe, okay?"

"Alright, damn.. I'm not a baby, guys, shit." Emmaleigh grumbled before hanging up and turning to the group she was sitting in, looking at Jacob as she said "So.. I'm outta class, Bella said our house is for the moment a crime scene..."

"You're gonna come home with me." Jacob said as he asked "Why? What happened, I mean.."

"Apparently, our favorite stalker broke in or had someone break in and left moi a present. I swear to Christ above, when I figure out what does kill those shits, I'm going to personally see to it that he bites it first." Emmaleigh fumed as Jacob said calmly, "No.. You're gonna let me handle this, Em."

"damn it, Jake, I don't want you getting..."

Paul snickered then said "Em, he does turn into a large wolf.. Really don't think he'll get hurt as easily as you.. Besides.. Just let him or he's gonna argue you until you're both almost blue in the face.. God you two are the most stubborn..."

Rachel fixed her eyes on her lover and said " 'Scuse the hell outta me, Lahote? Who's STUBBORN? Because you, my love.. Are probably hands down the most stubborn and ornery, quick tempered.."

"But you love me, babe." Paul smirked as she leaned in and kissed him as she said "Yeah, I do."

"Awwww." Emmaleigh joked as Jacob laughed at her and the group walked out to their vehicles. Across the parking lot, Alec leaned against a brick wall, hand in his trench coat pockets, muttering crossly, "Soon, Emmaleigh.. You'll be mine, there won't be a thing that precious dog or father of yours can do about it."


	8. Chapter 8

"There is no way I'm ever gonna learn to move like.. Like that." Jacob said as Emmaleigh gave him a pout, then pushed play on the dvd player. It was raining today, so she was making him sit through her all time favorite movie, Dirty Dancing. Not that Jacob really minded, of course, but now she was trying to convince him that she could and would teach him how to move like Johnny Castle.

Which was an overwhelming vote of confidence, an ego boost that she thought he could do it, was arguing that he could do it, but he just didn't see it. It took a left foot AND a right foot to do that kind of stuff, not two left ones. He snuggled her against him as he said calmly, "Okay,alright, fine.. I'll let you try. But I'm telling you, Em.. I will not ever move like that."

"Just stand up Jacob, before I pull you off that couch." Emmaleigh muttered as she held out her hand, pulled him up, letting him pull her against him. It was hard for her, yes, to just stand there and let him lead, but she managed to do so, until he stepped on her bare foot. Then he decided it might be easier if she stood on the top of his feet so he didn't step on hers.

Which made things interesting in the fact that it made for slightly closer quarters with them, and it also made moving much more awkward, much more difficult. A fact that was bought to light mere seconds later when they both managed to fall onto the floor, her landing neatly on top of him, his arm going around her, holding her there. He smirked as he looked up at her and then said "So.. Ready to admit your man's got two left feet yet?"

"Nope. You have rhythym, damn it Black. I know it. I've just gotta scare it outta you apparently." Emmaleigh muttered as she leaned forward, her lips finding his, not caring how compromising this current position of theirs on her living room floor looked.

But then her father came home from work and the second the door was opening, the two of them sprang up, flopped back onto the couch. And naturally, her father walked in and gave them a knowing smirk as he said calmly, "Almost busted you two, huh?"

"Daaad. Aghh, seriously?"

"What?" Charlie asked, watching Emmaleigh's face heat up as Jacob tried not to laugh.

"Nothing, Dad, not a thing. I shall remind you of this when Sue's over later. Just so you know.. Every single time you two make a move to kiss, I will pop up, searching for yogurt, or something.. Or just be an interrupting ass, really."

Jacob groaned and Charlie said calmly, "I could point out, Em, that I am an adult."

"And I, sir, could point out that legally, as of the past let's see... almost 6 months now, I'm also an adult."

"But you're still my little girl."

"Daaaad."

He snickered as he walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air. "Please tell me you cooked?"

"No, daddy, a fairy broke in and cooked you a meal to feed Ms. Clearwater tonight."

"Pixie.. I've always called you that." Charlie corrected as Emmaleigh grumbled, sat down in Jacob's lap, burying her face in his shoulder as she looked up at him and said "Awkward."

"Wasn't too bad." Jacob joked as he raised a brow at her pout, then leaned in, kissing her as he muttered, "What was awkward was the guys kind of walking in on us almost earlier."

"I know, right? Did they NOT see the stocking on the damn doorknob?"

"They did, Lahote, as usual, ignored it." Jacob joked as he trailed his hand through her hair, shaking his head again at the wild dye job she'd wound up with, due to a huge mistake in tinting class.

Not even Leah had been able to pull all of the different colors out completely, and Leah dyed people's hair a lot apparently, according to his sister, Rachel.

"Yeah, and he's gonna get a hose shoved through the window of his car next time he's trying to 'park somewhere' with Rach. Because revenge is a bitch named Em." Emmaleigh joked as Jacob snickered, picturing the waterhose soaking Paul, probably killing the mood in the process.

"No prank wars.. Remember the last prank war you two had?"

"And I totally won that, Jakey."

"No, Em, ya totally didn't." Jacob said as he brushed his lips to her forehead, his arms tightening around her as they setttled in again to watch the movie quietly.

He snickered to himself as predicted, when halfway in, he heard her soft snoring, felt her slightly shifting around in his lap, muttering in her sleep about being warm and toasty.

Charlie left for another few hours, and when he had, Jacob settled them down on the couch, her in front of him, as he sat up partially behind her, flipping through the television, stopping on a sports channel, while mainly just sitting there, watching her sleeping.

So far, the past few days, since their run in with Alec, they'd been peaceful.. But Jacob was wary that the whole peaceful illusion was just the calm before an impending storm.. Because Alec wasn't known for backing down.

And neither was Jacob.

The phone in the kitchen began to ring, and as soon as he heard the cold laughter, he jumped up, waking Emmaleigh in the process, grabbed the phone. "Alec?"

"Mutt."

"Jacob. And when I get my hands on you you pathetic fucking leech, you die." Jacob stated calmly as Alec laughed and then reminded him, "Don't we remember how that worked out the last time one of you tried one of the Volturi?"

"Yeah? Well this is between you and me, Volturi. And she's mine. Not sure if you've ever heard about wolves and dogs, how dominant they are by nature.. But yeah, you just go right ahead, keep dreaming and thinking you'll turn her. Because it won't happen. Ever. Emmaleigh belongs to me, she's mine and I love her. I'll die before letting her be turned into some lifeless blood sucker by the likes of you."

"Strong words.. But tell me, Jacob.. What made you finally notice her? The imprint? Because see, I vaguely remember you saying the same about her older sister? Correct me if I'm wrong."

"That was me protecting a friend. I love Emmaleigh. I actually always have, Alec, but you wouldn't know anything about love." Jacob smirked as he slammed the phone down, turned to pull Emmaleigh, who stood behind him, pressed against his back, into his arms.

"I'm going to fucking rip him to pieces."

"Jacob, he's just trying to get in our heads."

"Yeah? Well it worked. I meant everything I said.. And it's not just because I imprinted on you, Em.. I'd mean it even if I weren't a shifter, even if I hadn't imprinted on you." Jacob admitted as he pulled her into a kiss and said "Let's go back to Dad's."

"Good idea." she mumbled against his lips as she let him pick her up, carry her out to his motorcycle.


	9. Chapter 9

She raked her hand through her hair as she watched him pacing, holding the house phone in his hands, almost shaking in complete and total rage. If Alec were here, right now, Emmaleigh had no doubt in her mind that Jacob would most likely kill the bastard. He'd been stepping it up lately, calling, popping up, whatever it took to get in her mind, in Jake's mind and this in itself really, really pissed Emmaleigh off. Not to mention that apparently, Aro came back to see what was keeping the Volturi twins here in Forks, and now Sam was trying to either butt in needlessly with her and Jacob, or trying to stop the two of them from seeing each other, as much as he could get by with.

Given how strong willed Emmaleigh was, it wasn't much, really. She'd sneak away and show up at Jacob's, and the one time Sam did try and say that the seperation was for her own good, she called him out on it, then reminded him that a certain leech was wanting to make her a corpse bride, and Jacob made her feel safe, so therefore, it didn't matter what Sam Uley declared, if SHE wanted to see her man, well by God then she would.

"Sit, Jakey."

"Not funny." Jacob grumbled as he glared when the phone started to ring again. This time, it was Bella and Jacob said dryly, "Your sister." as he passed the phone off to her quickly, no interest in talking to his former best friend. He was too busy wondering what the hell was going to happen next with Alec's whole bizarre game of cat and mouse with HIS imprint, no less, to even care what her sister's married life was like. Nor did he particularly want to hear about it, because right now, he was too damn busy trying to keep Emmaleigh safe so she'd live to their own far off, but hopefully not too far away wedding.

"Bella? Whoa, calm down, what?" Emmaleigh asked, as she sat down, swearing, raking her hands through her hair as she looked up at Jacob and then mouthed, "Alice saw something earlier.. Bella's upset, I can't make out what she's trying to say." as she leaned back in her chair, ultimately saying, "Okay, sis, I love you but you're not making any sense. I'm fine, I'm sitting here with Jacob. Dad and Sue went to see a movie or something."

Bella took a few deep breaths and said calmly, "Em? Get the hell out of that house. Alec's going to come tonight, when he knows Jacob's finally left.. And when he does, he's going to take you. And you don't want to know what'll happen after that. If you're not there, sis, he can't do that."

"Jake? Get your keys. We're leaving, now. I'll text Dad and explain what's going on on the way or something." Emmaleigh said calmly as she grabbed her jacket, pulled Jacob up off of the couch he'd been sitting on. "Are you okay?"

"Bella told me that Alec's planning on grabbing me the first chance he catches me alone. And then turning me. Hell no, Jacob, I'm not alright right now. How the fuck do we kill these damn things?" she asked, pounding the dash in her anger. Jacob pulled her against him and then said quietly, "You won't be alone.. We'll figure something out, okay? I'm not gonna lose you or let anything happen to you."

"I know, but this jerk.. According to the things I've heard about him through my sister, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. There is no safe place to go, there is nothing he won't do."

"If he'd just get within my reach one fucking time. That's all it'd take, I swear to God above, one time, and I'd rip him apart." Jacob fumed as he said quietly, "If we have to, Emmaleigh, we'll run. That'll draw him away from our families, and after us."

"Jake... I can't make you just leave your family, and I'm just not fond of leaving mine, either.. I'm not one to hide from my problems.. I'd really rather find some way to end this undead bastard and that be that." Emmaleigh muttered quietly, biting her lower lip.. But she stored the option to the back of her mind, because if this got any worse, they just might have to go on the run, until the Cullens figured out something.

They pulled into Billy's driveway, and he slid her off the seat, carrying her inside, because he happened to look over, see Alec and Jane standing in the distant woods, their arms crossed, just over the treaty line, because they knew they weren't allowed over it. With Aro in the equation now, they had to actually mind their ps and qs.

"Let's get indoors, babe." Jacob said quietly as he explained what was going on to his father who sighed and then said "Whatever it takes, son." as he nodded, gave Emmaleigh a hug as she said quietly, "If I have to, sir, I'll leave.. There's no sense in Jacob getting hurt or something because this bastard's fixed on me."

"I don't see it coming to that, Emmy." Billy Black said calmly as he picked up the phone, wheeled into another room and called Charlie to let him know that Emmaleigh was sleeping over tonight and why. He knew that Charlie was aware of the vampires and werewolves existance, and he thought that it was for the best that they were all up front about everything going on.

A few minutes later, Charlie called back and Emmaleigh took the phone as she paced the living room. Jacob, Sam and the rest of the pack had just picked up the scent of a vamp nearby, they were following it, thinking that maybe they'd find out where the damn things were staying. She peeked through the curtains as she said quietly, "Daddy, I'm scared.. I don't wanna leave, but what if it's the only way to keep you and Jacob safe?"

"It won't be. Your sister and her family are on the way back. According to her, Carlisle thinks he can get Aro to talk Alec into dropping this whole thing. I'm not sure how, but hey, if it's non violent, and it keeps you safe and here with me, I'm happy."

"Dad.. He's not going to stop."

"You don't know that. Just let them try this." Charlie said as he added, "And no grandkids as a result of your staying over tonight.. It's been one hell of a year. I love Jacob, just think you two are way too young for..." as Emmaleigh groaned a little and then said calmly, "Daaad, seriously... Neither of us is rushing into anything. It seems like we are, but we're not, sir."

"Good. Because you saw what happened to your mother and I, when we were rushing into things, you and Bella had to suffer our mistakes. I know your situation's not exactly the same, but the strain.." Charlie admitted as he sipped a beer then said calmly, "I'm gonna get off here. Call me if anything happens."

"Yes sir.. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Emmy."

The line went dead and then the front door to Billy's house opened, Embry and Jared helping Jacob inside. "What the fuck, seriously, Jakey? You said you were just going to follow the scent trail.. Not engage those fucking..." Emmaleigh grumbled as she took over, lead Jacob into the kitchen. He laughed, immediately winced as he said "It's just a few scratches."

"My ass, Jake."

"It is, babe."

"And your ankle's sprained." Emmaleigh pointed out as she leaned in and kissing him said "Dad's gonna go back to the station.. They think that the attacks and dead bodies that are coming up lately are because of Alec and Jane. He just got a call to a scene before we got off the phone." as she worked on wrapping his ankle, then sat on his lap, cleaning out the cuts and scrapes he'd gotten, picking glass out of his knuckles as she asked, "How the hell did you get glass stuck in your knuckles?"

"Because I phased back to human and tried to punch a window out in an empty cabin in the woods. In the dark."

"Damn it, Jake.. You promised me that this ability wasn't going to get you hurt.. It's my fault." she muttered as he shook his head, leaning in, kissing her as he said quietly, "No, this is not your fault. Alec's sick, he's fixated on you, and it's going to stop, one way or another."

"But I'm not going to just sit by and watch him go after everyone I love to get to me. Maybe if I go to him, talk to him, he'll see it'd never work.." she started, Jacob shaking his head emphatically as he said "No. That's not happening."

"Well I could lure him to you guys so you guys could at least have a better chance of getting your hands on them."

"And there is no way in hell I'm gonna let you offer yourself up as bait." Jacob said as he picked her up and said calmly, "It's been a long fucking day and I'm tired. For now, babe, I say we sleep."

"That's probably the best thing I've heard all day." she muttered as he situated them into his bed, barely holding them both. They burst into laughter as they realized that the only way they were both sleeping on his bed was if she slept partially draped across him on top. "For future references.. We're definitely getting a bigger bed.. Right?"

"Mhmm. Because you fight in your sleep, Em."

"And you don't? Who snores loud enough to wake the dead?" she asked, settling down for the night, yawning. The steady beat of his heart lulled her into an almost instant sleep and she had to admit to herself she could definitely picture this being the norm say a few years down the road.. If of course, they ever managed to get through this pickle they were in with Alec's obsession over her.


	10. Chapter 10

She woke up to the sound of swearing in the kitchen and stifling a laugh, she slunk into the kitchen behind Jacob, who was the one doing the swearing, apparently, and at a skillet of what appeared to be slightly lumped pancake batter. She rested her chin on his shoulder and pointed out, "Not sure, babe, but I don't think pancake batter looks like that. They smell yummy though." her lips brushing against his neck as he turned around, pulled her against him and trailed his finger around the rim of the bowl he'd been attempting to mix the batter up in, held it out to her.

"Mmm. It is yummy." Emmaleigh muttered as she licked the batter from his finger, looked up at him, smiled. "Why'd you let me sleep?" she asked a few minutes later, as he shrugged and said "You looked like you were finally getting a peaceful nights sleep, I didn't want to wake you up." reaching above her into the cabinet, grabbing plates as he added, "Besides.. You made me breakfast, I wanted to do the same thing for you."

"Awww." Emmaleigh said as she ruffled his hair, her arms resting at his shoulder blades, before pressing her lips to his and saying casually, "I could get used to waking up like this."

"Bella called your cell phone about an hour ago." Jacob said as Emmaleigh groaned and said "Guessing she's back in Forks now. I wish they hadn't.. I mean this isn't their fight, really.. They've already been through way much more than they should've because of the Volturi.." as Jacob shook his head and pointed out, "She's your sister, it'd be kind of selfish if she didn't come back to try and figure out how the hell to get Alec to stop stalking you, threatening to turn you. Though personally, I still say we run if we have to." taking a bite of his food as he looked at her.

Emmaleigh chewed her pancakes and then leaning in, she said quietly, "If he keeps showing up, trying to use my dad, or my family, or you to make me turn to him, I just might take you up on that, Jacob. But what about our parents? I know it's not gonna be easy to leave everyone we love, everything we love behind.. Maybe we see if anything good comes of the Cullens talking to the Volturi."

"But we both know it won't." Jacob admitted as Emmaleigh sighed and then said "Let's just hope for now. If it does come down to running.."

"You're not gonna be alone, there's no way in hell I'm going to just let you leave." Jacob insisted as Emmaleigh took a bite, then a sip of her orange juice as she looked up at him and nodded. She knew that if it meant keeping him safe, she'd run without him if she had to. But she also knew that somehow, he'd manage to find her. His having imprinted on her, well.. It linked them.

Which could be a bad thing if she were say, running to keep him safe from the vamp that wanted to turn her. And she did. Because she'd die before she let anything happen to Jacob, especially given it'd taken her this long to FINALLY have him to herself with no obstruction or obstacle.

"Em.. Are you okay?" Jacob asked, looking at her in concern. He could tell this whole thing was wearing her down, and he could tell she was literally a breath away from snapping and doing something, even if it weren't the smartest idea. Which worried him because he loved her, not just because he'd imprinted on her because he had to, but because he always had loved her all along, he'd just been too blind to see it then.

"Yeah, I was just thinking, babe." Emmaleigh muttered as she stretched and stood then asked, "Where's your dad?"

"He went fishing with your dad and you know they'll most likely be gone all day.." Jacob said as he pulled her back down into his lap and said quietly, "Hey.. I mean it.. You're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.. And if we have to run, Em, we'll do it together."

She nodded, but her recurring nightmare, Alec using her father or Jacob, or her mom and her sister even to get her to cave in and let him turn her came back and she leaned her head against him as she pointed out quietly, "I don't want you or anyone else I love getting hurt because of this prick though." as he pulled her lips into his, giving her a long slow kiss before standing, her legs wrapping around his hips as he carried her back to his room, door shutting firmly behind them.

At the creek, the two old friends fished as Charlie spoke up and said "What do you two make of this whole thing with that vampire, it's fixation on Em?" looking at both of his childhood friends. Now that he knew the truth about them, what they'd been when they were younger, what their sons were now, it made their conversations one hell of a lot easier. Nobody was hiding anything now, it all felt much more like it had before his friends became shifters and he began to feel like an outsider.

"Dunno, Charlie.. But I do know Em's really made Jacob a lot happier." Billy admitted with a smile as he added, "I don't see how he didn't just imprint on her the first time around? Why he even really thought it was Bells, because those two spent a lot more time together as kids than he did with Bella." Charlie nodded and laughing asked, "You remember that tree house? The way she used to boss him around in it? "

"And there was the time that Quil and Jacob messed up that easy bake oven. I think those three argued about that for over a month." Billy laughed as Charlie groaned and then said "Don't remind me. She actually cried about that, because she hit Jacob in the forehead or something, and she was afraid he'd get mad at her, wouldn't want to play with her anymore." as they cast their lines into the river, Charlie and Billy trying not to think about the situation with Alec, how it affected their son and daughter presently. Charlie had to say he was happier knowing that Jacob and Emmaleigh might finally get a chance to be together after such a long friendship and childhood knowing each other.

"So.. How'd it go last night?" Charlie asked finally, as he turned his gaze to his friend, sipped on a beer that sat beside him on the bank of the river.

"Well, walked in on them trying to tickle one another in submission, apparently fighting over the remote.. He wanted to watch UFC, she wanted to watch the days episode of General Hospital that Rachel recorded earlier." Billy snickered as Charlie nodded and said "Yeah. I accidentally got sucked into that show."

Billy raised a brow at his friend as he asked, "Why?" and looked at him in curiousity.

"Wanted to see why Emmaleigh was always sitting on the couch crying and throwing grapes at the television screen. It's so overdramatic." Charlie said as Billy nodded and said "Rachel does that too."

Back at the Black house, Jacob gently pushed Emmaleigh back onto his bed, leaning over her as he kissed his way down her neck slowly, his hands interlocking in her hands, pinning them by her head as he muttered quietly, "Peace and.."

The phone ringing had them both grumbling, sitting up, Emmaleigh pouting as Jacob handed her the phone and mouthed, "Bella."

She took the phone and her sister said quietly, "Alec's determined not to give up, sis.. But we're going to try a few things. Maybe if we threaten them with the vision that Alice saw that they got spared from when they ran during our fight over Renesmee.."

She bit her lower lip, raked her hands through her hair as she sat up and leaned against Jacob, trying to stay calm as she asked, "What did happen when you guys talked to Aro?"

"Basically, Aro said that whatever Alec wanted, Alec got. One way or another.. But Carlisle thinks.. What are you doing, Emmaleigh? Your voice sounds kinda breathless.."

"Sis, trust me.. When I tell you that I love you, but you have probably THE worst timing in the world, I say it in the most caring of ways. Jacob and I were finally alone together."

Bella giggled a little then said "Just don't go doing anything stupid, let us at least keep trying this. And you two.. Don't rush everything.. "

"Bells... I love you, but you're an interupting ass." Emmaleigh said with a slight laugh as she hung up, slid off of Jacob's lap, stood and promptly started to have a tantrum. Jacob stood, steadying her, pulling her against him as he said quietly, "Lemme guess.. Aro didn't cave."

"Nope.. Jacob, this.. What if we have to run?" as she looked at him. He trailed his thumb over her cheek as he said quietly, "Just breathe.. Everything will eventually be okay."

She took a few deep breaths, leaning against him, her forehead pressed to his chest.


End file.
